


the people who touch our lives (never really leave)

by Khapsized



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khapsized/pseuds/Khapsized
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monroe falls in love with her on a Saturday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the people who touch our lives (never really leave)

**Author's Note:**

> One of these days I'll stop writing drabbles and do a full length. Today is not that day.

Monroe falls in love with her on a Saturday, when she shows him how to skip stones across the river and doesn't laugh when his sink two, three, four times before she corrects his wrists. He likes being around her because she keeps his thoughts quiet, even though she isn't; the tv in the living room is always switched to The History Channel and he laughs quietly while she waxes poetically about Napoleon, holds her hand all the way through the Salem Witch Trials and when she falls off the edge into sleep somewhere between The Coercive Acts and the Boston Massacre, he lets her doze against his shoulder.

When they go out to dinner, he holds the doors. When they eat creme brulee, their spoons crack into the hard amber shell across from one another. Being in love feels strange to him, like he can't quite decide whether he is dreaming or not, and decides that if so, he'd really not like to wake up. He lets her paint his toenails and nods in agreement when she says that purple looks good on him. (It doesn't.)

Cluttered against one another down by the river, they strip bare under the milky eyes of a new moon and when Monroe feels a palmful of mud slide across his vertebrae he doesn't flinch, just gathers up more, like this is a warzone, like he's hopping to keep off IEDs, and if she gets more mud on him than he on her, then there's a little bit of a bite to his kiss because she's certainly not fragile. He's danced around her for too long to think that she is; has been drawn in by the gravity in her eyes and warmth where her thigh dares to slip over his in the middle of the night. In the late of august, she puts on music he hasn't heard before, and leaning down to the small of his ribs, bites him hard.


End file.
